kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tyrannische Invasion
thumb|302px|Angriff auf TyranniaDie Tyrannische Invasion begann am 20. März 2001 und endete am 10. Mai 2001 (Jahr 3). Während dieser Invasion attackierte der Monoceraptor Tyrannia mit seinen Lakaien. Die Streitkräfte des pähistorischen Landes schlugen zurück und der Monoceraptor wurde seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Verlauf Der Plot begann damit, daß ein gewaltiges Erdbeben die Eishöhlen des Schreckensberges erschütterten.thumb|Eishöhlen mit Erdbeben-Spalte Das Erdbeben verursachte eine riesige Spalte und legte dabei einen verborgenen Gang frei. Der Gang endete in einer Sackgasse, die von üppiger Vegetation überwuchert war. Erst als ein gelbes Chomby diese Vegetation fraß, wurde der Weg um nach Tyrannia zu gelangen freigelegt. thumb|left|Das Chomby am Ende der Sackgasse Ungefähr eine Woche später, kam Ratsmitglied Myncha von einer Aufklärungs-Expedition über die Schlammwatte aus dem Norden Tyrannias zurück. Er erzählte, dass riesige Kreaturen sich in ihre Richtung bewegen würden. Ratsmitglied Grarrg befürchtete eine Invasion und beruft eine Dringlichkeits-Sitzung im tyrannischen Rathaus ein. Er schlug die Idee vor, Neulinge für die tyrannische Armee zu rekrutieren, im Falle eines Angriffs. thumb|Feinde an der nördlichen GrenzeGrarrg's schlimmste Ängste wurden bestätigt, als die ersten Angriffe auf Tyrannia von Korbat-Kundschaftern begannen, die von Feemix, und später von Kraag, angeführt wurden. Sie wurden zwar schnell abgewehrt, aber bald rückten Grarrl-Soldaten und Skeith-Invasoren, angeführt von Gragarex und Slychi, nach und führten den Kampf fort. Schließlch gesellte sich noch eine Gruppe Chia-Bomber, angeführt von Grackle, dem Kampf um Tyrannia dazu. In den darauf folgenden Wochen schlossen sich immer neue Wellen der thumb|left|Die InvasionAuseinandersetzung an. Feuer-Grarrls, die von Ukkrah angeführt wurden, kamen in den frühen Wochen und er brachte 10.000 seiner Art mit sich. Die Feuer-Grarrls wurden durch 1000 tyrannische Buzzes unterstüzt, die von Tyragh angeführt wurden. Als immer mehr Wellen ankamen, sah es sehr schlecht für Tyrannia aus. Verschlimmert wurde es durch die Tatsache, daß 100 Grarrl-Kampfmeister zur Unterstützung der feindlichen Truppen kamen. Am Ende der Woche kam eine Nachricht den Tyranniern zu. Sie kam vom Monoceraptor und besagte folgendes: "I will arrive tomorrow and carve up your puny Tyrannia. You had better be ready for me." ("Ich werde morgen ankommen und Euer schwächliches Tyrannia zerstückeln. Ihr macht Euch besser auf mich bereit.") thumb|Der Monoceraptor greift anIm letzten Moment besiegte die tyrannische Armee die fünfte und letzte Angriffswelle. Aber wegen der Ankündigung des Monoceraptors blieb keine Zeit für siegesfeiern. Und wie versprochen kam am nächsten Tag der Monoceraptor. Er deklarierte sich als der Anführer der Invasion und machte sich prompt danach daran Tyrannia zu zerstören. Hunderte Soldaten kämpften und verloren gegen den Monoceraptor, bis ein einzelnes Lupe ihn schließlich besiegen konnte. thumb|left|Kampf gegen den Monoceraptor Es wurde im tyrannischen Dschungel gefeiert. Doch während der Siegesfeier hallte die Stimme des Monoceraptors über ganz Tyrannia: "That puny creature of mine has failed... but Neopia has not yet seen the last of me ... I will return... oh yes... I will return." ("Diese schwächliche Kreatur von mir hat versagt ... aber Neopia hat mich nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen ... Ich kehre zurück ... oh ja ... ich kehre zurück.") Aufgaben Tyrannia ist der erste Plot, bei dem es Gegner in der Kampfarena zu bekämpfen gab. User konnten Gegner aus jeder Welle bekämpfen und bekamen in der Tyrannischen Armee für jeden Sieg Punkte. Zusätzlich wurde ein Zufallsereignis den tyrannischen Seiten hinzugefügt, in denen Grarrg dem User einen Extra-tyrannische-Armee-Preis verspricht. Die zu bekämpfenden Gegner waren: *Korbat-Kundschafter *Korbat-Anführer *Grarrl-Soldaten *Skeith-Invasoren *Chia-Bomber *Feuer-Grarrls *Tyrannische Buzzes *Grarrl-Kampfmeister *Monoceraptor Es gab eine fixe Anzahl an Gegnern pro Welle. Erst wenn eine Welle komplett besiegt war, kam eine neue Welle.thumb|Grarrg-Medaille Jeder, der bei zumindest einem Sieg in der Kampfarena beteiligt war bekam 10.000 Neopunkte, einer Trophäe, in Form einer Medaille mit Grarrg als Motiv, und einer Anzeige der Anzahl der Siege darunter stehend. Ränge: #Tyrannia - TOP-CHAMPION: ca. 1630 Kämpfe. #Held: 301+ Kämpfe. #Conqueror (Eroberer): 201 - 300 Kämpfe. #Warlord (Kriegsherr): 101 - 200 Kämpfe. #Lord: 81 - 100 Kämpfe. #Champion: 41 - 80 Kämpfe. #Marshall: 21 - 40 Kämpfe. #Battler (Kämpfer): 10 - 20 Kämpfe. #Skimisher (Scharmützler): 5 - 9 Kämpfe. #Helper (Helfer): 1 - 4 Kämpfe. Außerdem bekam der User, der den Monoceraptor besiegt hatte, 1.000.000 Neopunkte und es war ihm erlaubt, sich ein Item frei nach Wahl auszusuchen. Trivia *Tyrannia gilt wegen der Kämpfe in der Kampfarena als erster Kriegsplot.thumb|Die Feinde planen die Invasion *Obwohl der die tyrannische Invasion bereits offiziell mit der Entdeckung Tyrannias (20. März 2001) begonnen hatte, kam sie erst richtig ins Rollen, als 10 Tage nach der Entdeckung, am 30. März 2001, Ratsmitglied Myncha von einer Aufklärungs-Expedition aus dem Norden Tyrannias zurückkehrt, und von einer Zusammenrottung von Feinden berichtet. *Es ist nicht bestätigt, aber es wurde von vielen vermutet, daß es sich bei der widerhallenden Stimme um die von Dr. Sloth handelte. Kategorie:Tyrannische Invasion